


The Zodiac

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Skylar Storm has everything he wished, except control of his own impulses. And trying to control them only creates more problems.





	The Zodiac

“Motherfucker!”

Blood began to leak from my finger. My little sister Celine was clumsy with a nail cutter. But that was the breaking point.

“I’m sorry big brother, I’m really sorry.”

My hands flew in the air through her neck. I wasn’t strong enough to life her in the air but certainly strong enough to slam her against the ground.

“Brother, you are hurting me!”

Her screams were like a distant symphony of annoyance in the distance for me at the moment. Those jiggling boobs behind a low-cut shirt were a bigger temptation.

But rational mind won over mindless beast once again in the story of man, in the middle of the ripping shirt process.

“Skip, were you going to rip my shirt off?”

“No. I was…going to rip your heart out.”

Raw violence is less feared than rape on some societies. My little sister laughed at that, even with her head hurting.

Breasts don’t mean maturity, though I did heard small breasts can make a woman act less mature out of an inferiority complex or something.

I think men naturally fear the blades. Blades can easily cut your penis off if erect. Like a sausage. Blades like small knives can also be easily wielded by small, fragile woman.  
Wait, nail clippers aren’t blades, forget what I wrote.

My 13 year old busty sister is what is known as jailbait, for bad or worse. I can see easily some poor retard cum inside that pussy prematurely out of nervousness, without realizing how easy was to do what he did thanks to my sister thinking like a kid.

My mother is also flat as hell and always have a shocked expression every time these days when me and my sister come for dinner. I don’t know she’s envious or that she is still surprised that THAT came out of her womb.

I really, really don’t want to fall into the obvious incest trap. The reason you never dates your co-workers is the same reason incest is wrong, aside of sick kids and possible parental abuse: I’m sure there are still 50 Christmas waiting for me where me and my sister will exchange hugs. And those hugs can’t be associated with the pain of a broken relationship.

That is a long time, and I also don’t want to hurt her vision of the male gender. I mean, I don’t would like her to think” If I’m not good enough to have a relationship with my brother, with who I can”, get it?

That’s why I got a date. A perfect plan so I don’t would become “the young man that impregnated his own sister”.

Ok the impregnation part is optional but you do get what’s wrong about having sex with your sister right? I hope so.  
She was blonde like my sister, had blue eyes unlike my sister, had the same age as me, and though wasn’t a titty monster like my sister, she has nice firm D cups that I would like to…suck. I feel dirty for talking of my girlfriend like that.

So, the fact was that I reluctantly flirted with a girl, and she told she would pay for the movie and I would have to watch it. Until the end.

Her name was Caryn and her family was ridiculously wealthy. There are obvious monetary reasons why 50 guys would fell over her, but boys of our age can see boobs through the pile of money. She, I never saw her with a guy before.

In fact, thinking in retrospect, she accepted my invitation outside everyone’s view.

My god, she had done that test before. How many times? Was the movie part of it? That violent movie, full of women being cruelly killed by a serial killer.

I was so concentrated on the movie that I never wondered if she could be looking if I was having a boner at girls being tortured.

That masochistic-sadistic little fucking blonde bitch that I want to marry right fucking now but I can’t because we’re only 15!

So yeah . We were out in the cold(actually it was a very hot night) and that should be the part where I left her at her home, went to my home, and slept a good night thinking of girls being bisected by giant wind blades.

That was my actual dream that night, but let’s not skip parts.

Talking about skip, you know why people call me “Skip”? Because Skylar sounds threatening. Like Brock Lesnar, you know. That sounds like a name of a guy who crushes throats. I sound like the guy who orders Brock Lesnar to crush throats.

But a 6-year-old can’t be threatening. So everyone called me “little Skip”, then just Skip.

And when I stopped being too cute and became “only girls call it cute”, there was some eerie thing floating in the hair when they said my name. It don’t helps that my hair is black as darkness and my skin is weirdly white without being albino. I look like a goddamn anime villain, I swear you.

So, pretty boy here and pretty girl were out in the night and I thought it was just the first stage of a long-running sitcom that in Japan would be a book with a very long name.

Then she said her mom wasn’t home that night, and licked her lips just after.

Oh boy, I was going to get lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply regret creating this on a whim at seven on a Friday, but now the monster must be unleashed upon this world and everyone shall suffer from it along as the AO3 rules allow it.


End file.
